Nations of Minecraft
by Elfeyro
Summary: Jason was just an ordinary teenager who's about to finish highschool. Suddenly, one day, he fell though a gravitational rift that opened up in the floorboards of his house. Jason got teleported through dimensions and ended up in Minecraft. Upon closer inspections, he realized that his decisions could change the outcome of his life.
1. Watch out for cracks in the floor

Author's note: So yeah, this is my first fanfic so don't flame me for misspelled words and not often uploads. However, since this is my first fanfic, I don't think I would have problems with writer's block. Okay, that's all I'm going to say, so without further ado, let's get into the story :3.

* * *

I woke up the sound of raindrops tapping on the windowsill. I looked at the clock and groaned.

5:34 a.m.

"Stupid rain," I muttered to myself, "waking me up a whole hour before my alarm." I try to will myself back to sleep, but fatigue never came near. After about ten minutes later, I reluctantly got out of bed to get ready for school. Going to the bathroom, I took a long shower, brushed my teeth, and gelled my hair. Most of the time, I have the comb over hairstyle, so I have to constantly comb my blond hair. I'm the athletic, smart type of person, and I would be considered handsome by many. But, I'm what most people might consider a loner because of my intelligence of 160 IQ, and my lacking ability of common speech. In fact, I couldn't join many sports because I don't work well in groups. I went back to my bedroom and put on my school uniform: white buttoned shirt, blue blazer, a pair of khaki pants, and a pair of white socks.

After belting my pants, I went downstairs to the kitchen. My parents are obviously still asleep, so I tried to be as silent as possible. After making myself some eggs and sausages, I started eating breakfast. About halfway through my meal, my phone dinged. Pausing with my meal, I checked the notifications and realized that my friend Josh just texted. Josh Daniel Johnson is my best friend and my only friend. Like me, he's also a loner due to his intelligence. If not for the highschool credit system and parents who wanted him to go to college at an average age, Josh could of gone to most top prestigious Universities at the age of 16 with an IQ of 170. Josh and I became friends after realizing that we can talk to each other normally because of how much we have in common.

"When are you going to be ready for school," he texted. The rain must of awoken him also. I shrugged and replied,

"Ten minutes." A few seconds later.

"Okay," he texted. I quickly finished the rest of my breakfast and set the plate into the sink. I put on my pair of sneakers and walked out of the front door. Josh was already waiting for me at the front porch. He looked up when I opened the door.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked him. Josh shrugged.

"I'm an extremely light sleeper," he said, "so it's rarely helpful in my case." I checked my watch.

6:48 a.m.

"Let's go to school then," I said, and he nodded.

"Agreed."

To most teenagers, school was considered a prison, a waste of time, not helpful, and the list goes on and on and on and on and (you know what I mean). However, to me, it's consider the welcoming mat to my future. That's probably another reason why I have nearly no friends. Anyways, Josh and I reached the highschool just as the clock hit seven. Our highschool is like a typical highschool from the early 1900s with all the vines and ivy covering some of the stone castle-like building. The truth is, the school WAS from the early 1900s, but they just remodeled the interior, so it'll fit the modern standards.

Josh and I went our separate ways in the front lobby due to different homeroom classes. I trudged up the stairs flight after flight and finally reached the third floor. There was already a girl there besides me. Her name is... Jessica, I think. We rarely talk to each other because we never have any classes together, and I'm socially awkward. Therefore, I didn't bother trying to start a causal conversation when I neared my locker, and she seems cool with it.

05-28-32

No use. Argh, nearly every school day me and my locker have a battle, but 80% it always win. I tried four more times until it finally gave way and opened. I gathered my textbooks and went on to first period. The final day of highschool went by really quickly and pretty soon the graduation assembly is nearing. Josh was obviously selected as this year's valedictorian, so he has a speech prepared. The final bell rung it's beautiful melody and the next second, the halls were filled with an avalanche of eager soon-to-be college students packing their last belongings. I grabbed the few belongings I had in my locker and went down the stairs. I didn't notice Josh anywhere, so I just waited for him. No one talked to me in the lobby, mainly because of my social awkwardness. _Oh no._ I thought to myself. I hope Josh manages to express his speech tonight at the graduation. Soon, it's just me and a few others at the lobby. Finally, with my patience running lower and lower, I texted Josh.

"Where are you?" I waited and a few minutes later, the notification alerted me. I checked my phone.

"Sorry, I have to stay in my last class because teacher wants to discuss the topic of college and university, so go without me," he texted back. Shrugging to myself, I texted him back.

"Okay then, but good luck with the speech tonight," I wrote and set for home. The walk to home was longer than usual because I had no one I could chat with easily. Finally, a million years later, I arrived at my house. I live in a high middle-classed neighborhood, so the general facility is mostly hygienic. I unlocked the front doors and went inside. I replaced my shoes with a pair of flip flops, and walked into the kitchen. Mother and Father are most likely not at home due to work. They both have the occupation of doctor, so that's pretty unnerving for me because they both rarely joke around.

Anyways, I grabbed a glass of apple juice (parents are extremely strict about soda) from the fridge and set for upstairs. I went into my bedroom and set the glass on the table. I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I should get dressed for graduation," I murmured and looked around the room. Two out of four walls in my room are covered with bookshelves filled with books. A digital piano sat next to one of the walls. My computer lays on the tabletop; I consider whether or not I should play games on it when suddenly, I heard a crackling noise downstairs. I rushed out of my room and quietly ran down the stairs to see what happened. There is a greenish light in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, is that you?" I yelled, but no reply. Cautiously, I walked into the kitchen and had the shock of my life. There was a giant crack in the floorboards. However, it's not the crack that's terrifying, but the greenish glow that radiates out of it. I lifted my collar to my nose, but I doubt it would help me much. Slowly, I edged towards the glow. I reached the crack and looked into the glow just to see an endless view of darkness peppered with occasional... stars? The sight weirded me out so much that I stumbled backwards and landed on the floor. Suddenly, an invisible force pulled me towards the crack, now widened by a few inches.

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled in horror as I neared the crack. Everything seems to slow down when I suddenly got sucked into the crack. I felt myself slowly disintegrate in who-knows-where. As that happens, I immediately lost consciousness.

* * *

Author's Note: Phew! I'm finally done with the first chapter. Thank you SOOOOO much for all the support. When I realized there were people from other countries reading my first fanfic, I was like, "Man, people actually like this crap." Jk! Anyways, you guys checking out my story really motivates me, so I'll continue writing.

P.S. Write a review giving a greeting, suggestion, how you like or dislike the story, etc.


	2. Please tell me this is a dream

Author's Note: I'm back and ready for round two, or simply just chapter two. ANYWAYS, thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU so much for all your support. I know, I know, this is a new story, BUT (ha he just said butt) seeing 29 visitors even bother to read my story is mind blowing for me, so please show some more support and I'll keep on writing (plz gives me reviews...it's lonely out here :/ jk jk jk lol). So without further notice, let's get right into the story.

* * *

I feel like a bag of lead; my body is heavier than usual; a migraine erupted in my mind; and I want to vomit. I finally have the nerves to open my eyes, and I wish I never did. Just so you know, my biggest weakness is heights. It has terrified me since I nearly died once because of it (I'll never tell). Anyways, I realized that I'm laying down on a branch of a terrifyingly tall tree. A simple glance told me that one slip could result to my demise. I estimated that the tree is about 200 feet tall and I'm apparently at the near top of it.

"Thank you young me for never being fat," I muttered to myself, my eyes tightly closed. I opened my eyes, expecting to see my bedroom ceiling, and almost slipped of the thick branch. "Oh shit, please tell me this is all a dream!" I cried to myself, but nothing happened. Slowly, my breathing and heartbeat went back to normal and I realized that I, Jason Lin Smith, will come up with some way to get out of this mess. I have no idea why I'm here, but I had no choice, but to confront my worst nightmare. I opened my eyes again.

My heart started pounding like crazy, but I willed myself to continue scanning for and solutions. Finally, I noticed a tangle of vines near the branch I'm on, which thankfully, is holding my weight of about 75 kilograms. The next few minutes happened by so quickly I probably thought I imagined it a few years later. However, I launched myself of the branch (which is the most restarted decision I've ever made, and don't try this at home) and reached for the vines. I grabbed on tightly and began to slide down at a rate of about 10 feet per second; it probably rained the day before, so the vines are really moist. I cried out in pain as I tried to slow down by sliding my feet against the bark; the leaves aren't exactly friendly either.

Finally, I dropped to the ground with a dozen scratches, scrapes, and wounds bleeding on my hands and feet. I didn't wear any shoes and the socks quickly got soaked by the wet, marshy ground. The sight of the wounds made me whimper, which I rarely do. I finally decided to rip off strips of fabric off my not-so-white button shirt. After wrapping the strips around my hands and feet, I set out looking for any sign of help.

I'm dying. There's no doubt about it. My vision is slowly turning red, my body is starting to numb, and what was that greenish thing that I just saw. I glared at that specific area as if expecting it to magically appear.

"Oh great, I'm hallucinating!" I yelled at myself, but continued walking around the rainforest. Suddenly, I heard a sizzle behind me, so I turned around to see a guy about 15-years-old standing there. However, he looks different, and he is making a strange expression.

"Hello, who are yo-" I began to say but was cut off by a sudden sizzling sound coming from that guy. I wanted to say something, but he exploded and the explosion blasted me back to a tree. I hit the trunk hard, and lost conscious. _Damn it, Jason, this is NOT the time to be sleeping._ I thought to myself as consciousness fades away.

 _I am six again, and I remember perfectly this memory. I was standing in a transparent elevator while holding Mother's hand. We were suppose to meet up with Father at a restaurant to celebrate my birthday. I stared in awe at the view below me shrink to tiny figures. Suddenly, the elevator came to a halting stop, and I yelped out loud with fright. I heard engines slowing down, and creaking noises in the background. A few moments later, the intercom announced that there was an engine failure in the elevator shaft, so the passengers are advised to calm down while the problem is being fixed. I tightened my grip on my Mother's hand, but she smiled and reassured me that everything is going to be alright. However, I saw fear in her eyes. The fear became understandable to me, for the elevator started to drop at a rate of about 15 feet per second. Sparks flew everywhere, and the passengers, including me, screamed bloody murder. However, at the last second, the engines started up again and we barely managed to survive._

I jolted awake, just to find myself lying on a bed. The dream still burned vividly in my mind. I remembered being paralyzed for months after the incident, and when the paralysis wore off, I developed an extreme case of acrophobia. After getting over with the shock of my dream, I realized that I'm covered in cold sweat, and that my wrists and ankles are chained up. _Oh shit, what have I got into now?_ I thought to myself just as the door of the room opened up. A figure steps in and stares at him.

"Good, you are awake just in time for the interrogation," the figure said calmly.

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah, if you haven't already noticed, I'd like to keep my chapters about 1k words in length. Of course, I've only written two chapters, so I'm really the one at fault. Anyways, we just hit over 100 views (silently pats self on the back). Sooooo, 11 days until Christmas huh? Obviously, if you don't celebrate Christmas you wouldn't know, but I'm thinking about writing about two chapters for Christmas as a gift for you viewers, so yea definitely look forward to that. Also, dis is a author's Note, so I don't care if I write like I'm texting; it's only the story that I'm super pro grammar. In conclusion, I'm tired as crap so good night. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-That One Person Who Doesn't Have A Life


	3. I think I made a new friend

Author's Note: Hey, Fey (shortened nickname of Elfeyro jeez)here with a new chapter. Okay, I've decided to upload a chapter only when it's completed so uploading may be every three or four days. Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you before getting into the story, so thank you... okay, into the story.

* * *

I stared at the figure in confusing. _Okay, I'm chained up, and a cloaked figure came in to interrogate me, how peaceful._ I thought to myself. The cloaked figure is slightly shorter than me, who is about 200 cm or 6 and a half feet, but that doesn't make he/she less intimidating.

"Uh, where am I?" I asked the first question that popped out of my mind. The figure pulled back his/her hood and stepped towards. Okay, I'm sorry, but my mind when blank at the sight of her. She's about my age with smooth brunette hair tied back into a braided crown, and it fits well with her light, angular face. Her eyes are like the sky; blue that seems endless. In my opinion, she was ten times more beautiful than any other girls I have had a crush on. However, her stern gaze and frown ruined the image.

"You are in the territory of the Izkabäni Faction, or more commonly known as the land of the skeletons," she said simply, as if expecting me to know whatever the hell that is, but the pronunciation is fairly easy to adapt.

"Okay, Izkabäni Faction," I said, and she nodded so I continued, "What is it?" I may have done many stupid decisions in life, but this one just got platinum ranked. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the girl whipped out a bow and drew an arrow aiming straight at my heart. I was so scared I forgot that I was chained to the bed. "Woah, calm down! Let's have a civil negotiation, so point the arrow AWAY FROM ME!" I told her, each word increased in volume.

"Are you trying to offend my countrymen?" She accused me, and I shook my head quickly. A dozen questions popped up in my head. How the fuck did I offend them? Are they that oversensitive, or are they a band of murderers? However, I feel like I have a few seconds to answer her question before my heart is gone.

"I-I don't know," I stammered, "first I was in my house, then I got somehow teleported to this random area, and now there is a death threat aiming at me." She seems to process the information in her head before finally looking at me.

"I'd better take you to the Sage of Visions," she said firmly. I don't know who that is, but it's not like I have much choices, so I agreed. She unchained me, and I realized that all of my wounds healed. By now, I figured they probably have a way to do that, but my clothes are in near ruins.

"Um, is there any spare clothes I could borrow?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I guess I can't take you to the Sage looking like a hobo," she decided and pulled me out of the room. The sunlight blinded my eyes for a good few seconds before I got adjusted to it. I realized that I'm in a forest, and there are a bunch of buildings littered about. The girl took me to a large building that seems to be the market place.

"I'm Jason, what is your name?" I asked casually.

"Lilliana," she replied, not slowing down her pace. We reached a clothes booth, and she bought some simple but durable leather clothing. My eyes widened when she casually handed the clerk a handful of emeralds. Wow, this must be a rich community. She handed me the leather clothing and pointed to a neighbor stall.

"You can change in there," she said, "but don't take long, for the Sage doesn't like to be waited upon." I gulped and nodded. I got into the changing area, and took off what's left of my blazers. I changed into the leather gear, and quickly ran back out side. Lilliana nodded as if satisfied that I'm not dressed up like a homeless person. She took us further into the woods to a ivy covered cabin. The place looks abandoned for ages, but that's apparently our destination. The interior is even worst than the outside view in my opinion: spiderwebs covering most of the ceiling, broken furniture littered everywhere, the stench of rot floats in the air, and I could describe on and on. Anyways, Lilliana went up to a torch attached to the wall and pressed something on the handle.

A compartment in the wall opened up. Okay, I should of expected that to happen, but honestly, I was startled. Lilliana pointed into the compartment and said, "The Sage is in there, we should hurry." She went in first and I followed her. Inside the compartment, the Sage's living space is comfortably furnished, but my attention is on the Sage. She is about five ft. five in., or 165.1 cm in metric, but she is wearing a black pointy hat along with a black robe, as if she's part of a cosplay group. She looks to be in her mid 20s, but her face looks alienated and ageless. The Sage looks directly at me and mused, "So he is the one who unfortunately teleported through dimensions." Lilliana nodded and half heartedly introduced both us to each other.

"Jason, meet the community's Sage," "Mistress Sage, meet Jason, an Earthling."

* * *

Author's Note: It's suppose to snow today where I live, so I'm gonna see if that's true. Anyways, chapter 3 finished and I'm going to start writing 4 in a few hours. However, since it's a few more days til winter break where I live, I need to do a lot of stuff such as a concert for example. Therefore, uploads MAY be later than usual, BUT thank you still for checking in on this sad excuse of a story... it's a joke, u didn't have to agree, gosh.


	4. I chatted with the faction headmaster

Author's Note: I don't know when I'll be done with this chapter, so Happy Christmas...Wait, no... Oh Yeah, Merry Christmas! Yeah, due to irregular spiritual activities involving extraterrestrial organismic beings such as ghouls and rogue spirits, I've been busy. Therefore, I'm TOTALLY not making excuses for binge-watching shows that I've already seen and being lazy. So now that's out of the way, read the story.

* * *

 _Wow, such a welcoming introduction._ I thought after Lilliana's statement. I had a million questions in my head, but one stood out the most. However, before I could ask, the Sage spoke.

"I assume you want to know where you are," she said calmly, as if knowing what is on my mind. I nodded and she grinned. "I don't suppose it would hurt for you to know the history of this world," she continued, "So you should make yourself comfortable, this may take a while."

"First and foremost," she began, "You are in Minecraft." I know I should be quiet and listen, but curiosity got the best of me.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I yelled out and got a disapproving stare from Lilliana, "You mean Minecraft like the game?" The Sage smiled.

"I see Persson made a game out of our world," she mused. She explained, "You see... Markus Persson, or Notch if you consider his game name, has been to this world before." I didn't interrupt her, so she continued. "He was as confused as you were," she chuckled, "but he met a friendly village with residents who helped and assisted him."

"The villagers gave him information on how to teleport back to Earth," the Sage said, "and the only way to get back is through a series of quests that eventually leads you to obtaining the nether star which is your ticket home." She concluded and looked at me. "Any questions?"

I thought about it. "How do I get a quest book?" I asked the first real question on my mind. The Sage stood up and walked to a bookshelf. She pulled out a notebook sized well book, and handed it to me.

"There," she said, "also, our world is far more different than the game Persson created."

"Sooooo, in what ways?" I asked. She thought for a second.

"I guess to began with, you can't punch trees to get wood, you use an axe." She said bluntly. "Also, most in game mobs are human in our world. However, they are split into factions or realms." She then went on explaining most of the differences between the game Minecraft and the world Minecraft. When she concluded, I asked another question.

"Why did you help me?" The Sage smiled and said, "We have been losing tournaments after tournaments in the Durane, or a competition of power. Even though you can't die in the tournaments, our lost has lowered the morale of our participating team." I knew what she is going to say, and my suspicion was proven correct.

"I want you to represent the Izkabäni Faction alongside our other participants," she said confidently, "and in return, as faction leader of Izkabäni, I will assist you upon your journey to return to your home planet." I thought about it, but it was difficult. While half of me thought this was a good idea, the other half of me thought this is too good to be true. Finally, I decided to agree her proposal, and we shook hands.

"You can call me Jionni!" Jionni, the Sage exclaimed and clapped her hands together, her unusually pale face suddenly red with excitement. I asked another question.

"When is the next Durane?" Jionni, as if suddenly realizing something, yelped with surprise.

"Um, actually it's the day after tomorrow," she said sheepishly. I'm stunned. A few hours into this world and I'm already pitted to fight people in less than a few days. I don't even know how to properly swing a sword!

"Well, I'm not going to be much help if I don't even know anything about weapons or the tournaments," I complained, which earned me a disapproving glance from Lilliana. The Sage, Jionni, thought about it for a minute before finally telling me what to do.

"Go to the armory and suit yourself with gear and your choice of weapon," she paused and glanced at Lilliana, "Lilliana, I assume you know each other, is also a participant, so she's would help you." Without further notice, we are dismissed.

"Here is the armory," Lilliana said when we reached a building made of stone and obsidian. We walked in and was greeted by a torrent of steam. Lilliana greeted a burly man that is forging a piece of metal that is glowing with heat. She then dragged me to what looks to be the main area to pick out weapons and gears.

"Since you're a Durane participant," Lilliana explained to me, "weapons and armors are free." She then went on explaining that for the past years, participants of our faction used a bow and arrows as their main weapon. Occasionally, one would use the traditional iron blade. However, people who originated from skeleton realms or factions are more suitable for a bow due to their extreme capacity of agility and accuracy with targets. The only skeleton related factions that never uses bows come from deep within the nether; a place similar to hell.

"You, on the other hand, are a different," she said and looked at me. For the next hour, I tried out weapons ranging from a typical bow to a battle-axe; so far with no succession. Finally, with limited picks, I decided to try out a pair of almost identical swords from the weapon section.

"Haven't seen someone use dual wielding in quite a while," I heard Lilliana murmur to herself. I don't understand, but when I grabbed the weapons off the stand, it felt... natural in my grasp. I went to the practice area and postitioned myself. I felt balanced unlike when I was holding the battle-axe. Although the blades were quite heavy, I was able to swing both swords simultaneously and smoothly. I kept attacking the practice dummy until I severed its head. I didn't notice Lilliana coming until she was right behind me.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," she said, and the dual swords became my main weapon. As the Sun sets, Lilliana took me to my living space, a simple but comfortably furnished area. She told me where her room is in case I need assistance on anything. Under the moonlight, her skin shone like a beacon, and I felt a blush coming. She smiled at me.

"I'm really glad you joined our faction," she said gratefully and I shrugged nervously. "If you didn't save me," I continued, "I would of died, so I owe my gratitude to you." She lightly giggled and pecked me on my right cheek. My face flared up and she smiled again.

"Goodnight Jason," she said and walked back to her room. I stood where I am, my hand covering the spot where she lightly kissed me. _Oh God, I'm so thankful to be teleported_. I thought to myself and laughed at how ridiculous it sounds. I walked to my bedroom, flopped onto my bed, and fell asleep on the thought of Lilliana.

* * *

Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Okay, my explanation so you guys don't murder me huh? Okay, recently I've been way too busy to write my story, so I have to write when I have free time. BUT, since it was winter break where I live, I spent all of my free time being lazy. Therefore, this chapter was late to upload. I'm sorry. I know, I know, I know, I deserve to be givin tons of coal by Santa. Anyways, I'm going to enjoy the rest of my Christmas, so y'all have a wonderful holiday.


	5. A battle master told me a story

Author's Note: I'm back from Christmas vacation, so I can write chapter five now. Honestly, I felt bad for not uploading for about a week so yeah I'll try to hurry with my work here. Not that the content will be rushed, of course, but that I'll try to devote more of my free time to write this story. Anyways, I thank you for checking in, so please let's continue into the story.

P.S. After my winter break comes exam week, so uploads could take up to a week. This is a genuine excuse.

* * *

 _Knock knock knock. Knock knock knock. Knock knock knock. Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock... Argh, I'm up jeez._ I grumbled to myself and got out of bed. However, the knocking continued. I ran to the door and swung it open to see who's knocking nonstop on it. Turns out, Jionni the Sage of Vision, the faction leader of Izkabäni, the headmaster or whatever is standing there looking impatient. She looks at me.

"You really need to wake up early today," she said, "for today, is your swords lesson with one of our battle masters Jordan, so get yourself ready. You have ten minutes." I didn't hesitate before I ran back into my room, took a hasty shower, brushed my teeth, attached both of my scabbards to my belt, with the swords in the scabbards of course, and ran back outside to a still impatient Jionni. She looked at my swords and smiled.

"There haven't been any users in the past few decades that are willing to wield Burhavious and Falcontavus," she said, which surprises me because both swords are in great condition despite years of being unused. "Burhavious is the red-tinted blade while Falcontavus is the blue-tinted blade," she continued, "in case you were wondering." _Quite long names._ I thought to myself.

"I would never have thought that Eragi's dual swords would be used ever again," I barely heard Jionni whisper that to herself, but it was enough to give me more questions. She gave me directions to Jordan and I head into a deeper part of the forest. The air was cool and somehow, I felt relaxed.

I walked to a clearing that looks like to be a practice area. A man in what seems to be diamond armor is waiting for me. He turned out to be Jordan, my trainer.

"Well, I was surprised to hear a message from the Sage to train a dual wielder," he chuckled to himself, "for dual wielding is quite difficult to master." His expression became serious again. For the next hour, I was taught how to tend my weapons, the proper usage, and more. We took a quick break to eat lunch. I had a question that's been nagging me since I learned about the Durane, so I asked Jordan.

"How does the Durane work?" He thought for a second before he replied.

"Basically," he explained, "the Durane doesn't kill you because you're in a world of illusions. It was originally created to prevent larger factions from going to war with each other. However, as time past, it became a festival and nearly 500 factions participate in it. The Duane takes place once half a year, but factions can choose to opt out of it. When the participants reach the grand arena. A spell is casted upon the entire area that turned it into a state of illusions. Although you don't receive injuries in the real world, you can still feel the pain. You fight different factions depending on your rank, and for every tournament your faction win, you receive rewards. The winning faction of the Durane gets honor, glory, currency, precious gems, you name it granted by the King."

"Who's the King?" I asked and Jordan thought about it. "His original name is Herobrine," he said, "but he is known as the King for creating this world. His eyes are pure white, for his eyes are like the moon, it encompasses the entire world of Minecraft. He is considered the Creator also by some. However, we don't have much time to chat, for we need to move on to the next lesson."

I then spent a few hours practiced with test dummies until I was drenched in sweat. When I was in Earth, I practiced fencing, so I knew some about swordsmanship. Jordan called for a break and I sat on a bench gratefully. My muscles have been aching from hold both dual swords. Jordan sat down next to me and handed me a bottle of misty fluid explaining that it would help me. I drank it and felt a wave of relieve. He smiled and explained that it was brewed by the local herbalist to serve as a relief potion. Another question really nags me after hearing what Jionni said today, so I asked Jordan.

"Who is Eragi?" Jordan had a faraway expression as he told me about the previous owner of the dual blades.

"Although Jionni asked me not to tell anyone," he began, "but I believe you should know. Eragi was a member of our faction. In fact, he was the best fighter in our faction. We won many tournaments in the Durane because of him, and our faction prospered."

Jordan's expression darkened. "However, Eragi quickly became ambitious and greedy of his strength. He became so unstable that one day, he went into the nether all by himself to gather supplies to summon the Wither. He never returned. We sent a group of scouts to check into the nether, and all we retrieved were his dual swords, Falcontavus and Burhavious. Jionni was devastated, for she was Eragi's girlfriend. That's why she doesn't want the news to travel far."

The information stunned me to the point where I'm speechless. I never knew that the dual swords have such a shocking past. Jordan studied my expression before saying, "Don't ask Jionni about Eragi, for seeing the dual swords is already enough to bring back painful memories for her. You improved well with your sword skills, so you may be dismissed. May luck smile upon you tomorrow."

I nodded and head towards the apartment complex that I'm staying at. I sat on my couch and thought about what happened today. Someone was knocking on my door, but I don't recall hearing it. I fell asleep on my couch still thinking about what Jordan just told me.

* * *

Author's Note: Are you surprised that another chapter came so soon. Well, after I read Frostwolf's review, I felt guilty, so I spent all of my free time writing Chapter Five. Anyways, my hands are killing me, so I'm going to rest for a bit before starting on the next chapter. With that being said, I'll have Chapter Six done hopefully by New Years.


	6. I participate in a virtual killing game

Author's Note: Happy New Years! Okay, that's was all I'm going to say, so I'll just um shut up and write the story. Earlier today, I received a review from guest (BTW, plz have a nickname so I can identify) telling me to write longer. After some thought, I decided to write at least 2k of content if not longer. That would mean updates tend to be longer, but more lengthy. Of course, you guys won't care because by the time you read this, I'm already done with the chapter and have uploaded it. Additionally, I'm getting a Twitter Account with the username "Elfeyro", but besides that, I don't use any other social media websites. I also changed my username to just "Elfeyro". So now that's out of the way, read the story.

* * *

 **6:45am Day of the Durane, an international tournament of power and rank.**

Something in my mind tells me to wake up, but I force it down in my mind to avoid waking up. A bit too late. I grumbled and got out of the couch. What Jordan told me yesterday still shocked me, but I need to stay focus. I heard a cup clanking onto the coffee table and realized that I'm not alone. Lilliana is sitting a few feet away from me, staring at me while sipping tea.

"Is that Green Tea?" I asked the first thing that came to mind, which is pretty stupid, but she shrugged and replied, "Yes." As the sleepiness wears off, I began to realize that, after not seeing her in a day due to swords practice, she looks really gorgeous. Without meaning to, I feel a blush settling in, and Lilliana giggled. Finally, I asked her,

"Why are you in my room?" She shrugged once again and pointed at my front door. "Last night, I knocked on your door, but you didn't answer, so today I came to check on you. Your door was unlocked, so I figured you'd be in here. Well, you are, but you were sleeping on the couch while drooling, so I poured myself some tea and waited on you," she said calmly. Before I could reply, Lilliana continued, "Are you going to continue staring at me, or are you going to get ready for the Durane? It starts in 5 hours, but you still need proper gear." I blush deepened, but I quickly got my dual blades and got ready.

Lilliana dragged me to the town square and took me to the armory. Bruce, the manager, fitted me with enchanted leather gear; one of a dual wielder's greatest ally is speed, so the leather gear won't slow me down, but the enchants will protect me.

After I equipped my gear, Lilliana pulled me down into a corridor. We entered a room filled with strange symbols. In the middle of the room stood a circular contraption with people gathered near it. The room itself is pretty spacious, but there are not a lot of people around. I noticed Jionni is standing amongs them calling out instructions. When she saw us, she quickly whispered something to a guy and he took over instructions. She walked towards us.

"As you can see, we get teleported to the grand arena hall through the portal here," she pointed to the circular contraption in the center and said. After giving me a final rundown of the rules of the Durane, Jionni gave both Lilliana and I a badge.

"It indicates what faction you belong in," she explained. I learned that when our battle comes up, we receive potions that can help us. There are chests littered throughout the area with items that could also help us. The only equipments not provided are the weapons and armors.

As I waited for the official start of the Durane, I met my teammates: James, a broadsword user, Leah, an archer, John, an archer, Wayne, an archer, George, a swordsman, and Lilliana, an archer. Lilliana has a strange bow made of wood with symbols curved around it. Without meaning to, I thought about the graduation ceremony that I'll probably never attend. I wonder how Josh is holding up. Thankfully, I still have my iPhone in my pocket, but I haven't used it once to conserve energy. At last, the portal sparked and a misty fog swirled within the circle.

"Finally," I heard Lilliana say. She looked at me and added, "We don't know who we are against. Also, we're not allowed to watch other ongoing tournaments, so we don't have an advantage." I nodded and our whole team, minus Jionni because faction leaders can't participate in the Durane, walked into the portal.

I expect to fall through a hole like when I teleported through dimensions, but I only felt my skin shivering to the mist. Suddenly, noises rose around me. I opened my eyes and realized that I'm in a lobby area. The room itself is made of glass, which is extremely impressive by the way, but I realized I'm really high in the air and my phobia is starting to act up again. Lilliana looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and I told her about my phobia. She thought about it before replying, "I think I have a solution for that, but for now, just focus on me." She said the last part slyly and I felt strange inside.

"Now, we will witness to the fifth tournament of the 2077 Summer Durane!" The intercom suddenly blared and I heard cheering below me. I looked around and realized that below me sitting on the bleachers were crowds ranged from people of all races: elves, humans, lava mobs, icemen, and more. The person on the intercom is a flaming spirit and behind him sitting on a throne must be Herobrine, the King. Jordan wasn't lying when he said the King have pure white eyes.

"We're about to start," Lilliana said, but she gave me a reassuring smile. Our opponents are from a faction in the human realm called Sorrowfelt. Pretty weird of a faction name.

"You know the general scenario. Two teams with seven members each are put into a giant circular arena. The only way to win is either kill all the other team's member or have the most teammates by the end of the tournament of an hour time period. You will receive your potions and the game will began in 5 minutes," the person on the intercom explained. My pack suddenly got heavier and realized that in it were a bunch of potions filled with deifferent colored fluids.

Lilliana helped explained to me all the potions and their benefits for the tournament. After finally not getting a health potion confused with a potion of harming, I checked and rechecked all my gears to see if I'm ready. The timer is almost up, and the crowd began to chant the countdown. When the timer hits zero, the intercom blared, "Let the tournament BEGAN!"

I felt myself being teleported again because when I opened my eyes, I'm at a jungle. I remembered that each tournament takes place in a different biome. Of course, it doesn't really exist because of the illusion. I crouched around to avoid being an easy target. According to Lilliana, whenever a player dies, it would be announced through the intercom, and the deceased player will spawn back at the glass area to spectate.

I sneaked around looking for either my teammates or any enemies, but after a few minutes, I gave up. There are ten tournaments everyday of the ceremony, so we're halfway done with today's tournaments. Without meaning to I accidentally tripped over something and landed face first into a bush. I got up and realized that I tripped over a chest.

 _So this must be a supply chest._ I thought to myself and opened the chest. Inside were a few potions that are mainly harmful and a golden apple. From what I learned, golden apples have the ability to heal the consumer for a few seconds before the effect wears off. Although we can keep items we found in previous tournaments, we can't use it for the next battle.

I moved on and without noticing, I became careless. I can hear the intercom blaring the ongoing events. So far, none of us have been injured or killed. I continue jogging around the area when I heard the sound of a bow drawing. I thought of the first thing that came to mind. _Run._ I dodged and weaved through bushes until I dived behind the tree. _Twang_... _Thunk!_ I feel the trunk of the tree I'm hiding behind vibrate. I realized that I'm in a really bad situation because I fight in close range while the enemy is ranged.

I was just about to charge out when I heard a grunt and a body thumping to the ground. Peeking to the right of the tree, I saw my opponent lying on the ground. I dashed to the still figure and saw an arrow sticking out of his chest. Suddenly, a figure landed next to me. It was Lilliana. She glanced at me and grinned.

"You owe me one," she mused and I shrugged. I hear the speaker announce the death of the archer Lilliana just killed. "C'mon let's stick together," she suggested and I agreed. Together, we set out to look for another enemy.

So far, Sorrowfelt has lost three contestants while we, Izkabäni, only lost two, Leah and Wayne. We killed another enemy, a mace user, and we are winning so far. The thought of killing another person, even though virtually, is pretty frightening to me, but the urge to return home drives me going. Also, being around Lilliana calms me down, and makes me feel nervous.

Twenty minutes into the game, our luck frowned upon us. James and George must have been ambushed by archers because they died, so only me, Lilliana, and John are still alive against four members of Sorrowfelt. Lilliana and I cheered when the speaker announced the death of another member of Sorrowfelt. We are even on both sides now. Our joy was short-lived when the speaker announced the death of John. We started to walk more cautiously and scout for traps. We found a chest containing healing potions, but we still can't find anyone.

Suddenly, Lilliana held her hand out in front of me and made a sign for being silent. I nodded and she showed me what she saw. I realized that there are two enemies a few feet away from Lilliana and I. Fortunately, they don't know where our location is at. Unexpectedly, an idea formed in my mind and as quietly as I could I whispered to Lilliana, "I found a bunch of poison and harming potions in a chest, so I'll chuck it at them, and you can deliver the final shots." She nodded and I took the potions out of my pack. I steadied my breathing and aimed at a spot between them. I threw the potion and it shattered at the exact area I was aiming for. A greenish fog shot out of the cracked bottle and the two unfortunate contestants are trapped within. I threw two potions of harming to damage them further and Lilliana shot several arrows into the fog. I heard many arrow hit the targets, and their scream confirmed it. When the fog dissipated, all that was left are their rotten remains.

We didn't have time to celebrate, for we hear something charging through the shrubs heading towards us. Out of reflex, Lilliana fired an arrow in an instant towards that direction, but it hit something with a loud _clang!_

"Let's move back," Lilliana cautioned us and I agreed. We sprinted until we reached a clearing with the thing chasing us. Turns out, it's the remaining player from Sorrowfelt. One look at his armor tells me that he is all anti-range: enchanted iron armor cover all of him except for a slot for him to see, a giant broadsword larger than both of my swords combined, and a diamond shaped shield. Me and Lilliana glanced at each other and nodded. I drank my strength and regeneration potion and charged at the player. I slashed and hacked his armor, trying to find any weaknesses. Thankfully, the armor weighs the player down, so I could easily dodge his attacks. Lilliana kept on trying to shoot into the slot of his helmet, but even with her skills, it's difficult.

Once again, fortune frowns upon us. The player scored a lucky hit on me with his shield, and I was sent flying into a bush. My whole body is in agony, but I know in the real world, I am fine. I opened my eyes and saw the player charging at Lilliana. She finally managed to shoot an arrow through the slot, and the player replied with a cry of pain. He must have been shot in the eye. I struggled to get back up to my feet, but somehow managed to walk back to the clearing.

I drank a health potion to speed up my recovery, but I'm not going to make it in time to save Lilliana. I spat out a curse and charged straight towards the player. He must have been to focused on Lilliana, or beginner's luck happened, or whatnot because my sword sliced through his armor and stabbed his abdomen. He roared and swatted me away like a fly. I landed on the ground with a sickening _crunch!_ However, the stab was enough to distract the player long enough for Lilliana to aim a steady shot straight at his head. The familiar sound of the bow string being released and the arrow finding its target ended the current tournament with our faction victorious. I heard the crowds cheering and the intercom blaring, but my consciousness is fading.

"Hey, good job back there. You did really wel-" she looked at me with concern. "You okay, hey. Hey, Jason!" she shouted, but I have already faded out of conscious by then.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, with me on TONS of sugar and caffeine, I was able to finish such a long chapter. Anyways, you can probably tell there's quite a bit of change in my profile such as my username being simply "Elfeyro". Anyways, it's nearly 12:00am so I'm going to go to sleep, so farewell and we'll continue the adventure next time. Also, if you are expecting this story to be filled with lemons, just exit out because I'm most likely not going to add one. With that out of the way, occasionally check out my Twitter. I may post something, extremely rarely lol. Twitter username is also "Elfeyro". BTW, just a FYI, the Durane last for a maximum of a month. Each day, about ten or more tournaments take place. The winner of each tournament faces off with another winning faction until there is only one faction left victorious. The higher the tournament ranks, the better the prizes for the faction. Of course, the winning faction gets the best rewards ranging from weapons and armor that are one of a kind and more. Now that's out of the way. I am going to SLEEP.


	7. L-l-lilliana?

Author's Note: Well, Raiden the OC, I'm sorry about Jason always losing conscious, so don't flame me for that jeez. I'm trying to improve the story. Anyways, I don't have much to say, so let's get into the story.

* * *

I woke up in my bed and I feel like crap. The events of yesterday is already pretty hazy in my mind. I was just about to recount the last few events when suddenly, next to me, I feel something move. I slowly turned around and lower my blanket. Light hair slowly came to view as I realized that a certain someone is sleeping next to me.

"L-l-lilliana?!" I stuttered and stumbled out of bed; I tripped and landed hard on my back. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned.

"Why did you wake me up?" she mumbled, and I searched through my memories, but I don't remember falling asleep with Lilliana. She, as if reading my thoughts, took pity on me and explained.

"I brought you to my room since your room is locked, and I let you sleep in my bed, but you kept tossing and turning, so I laid down next to you to you down," she said. "You were quite grabby," she said shyly and I felt steam coming off me. But before I could apologize, she bursts out laughing and said, "I was just joking, but you should have seen your face. Your so cute when you blush." That comment of course, deepened my blush.

I was about to ask about the outcome of the tournament, but Lilliana quickly gave me a rundown of the situation. According to her, we won the tournament and our faction received emeralds, which are the currency in this world, animals, and crops. We as the players or participants got a bag of emeralds. We got to keep whatever we found in the last tournament, minus the potions given to us at the begin. However, we can't use it at all throughout the remainder of the Durane. To keep it secure, we have an enderchest in our room we could use to store it. Honestly, the enderchest is mind blowing, and it's probably the safest storage system in perhaps the universe.

I gathered my items and after storing it in the enderchest, headed back to Lilliana's place. I realized that me losing conscious is because of high fatigue after participating my first ever tournament. According to Lilliana, it's suppose to not happen during the next tournament, which takes place in two days. Lilliana was still in her nightgown, so I went into the living room while she changed. I already switched back to my regular gear instead of the enchanted ones, which are also stored in my enderchest along with my loot I collected.

"Oh, I remember something urgent," Lilliana exclaimed after changing into normal attires and dragged me along with her to what seems to be a potion brewing shop. Inside, she walked up to the counter and talked with the worker there, and the worker handed her a potion in exchange for a few emeralds. Lilliana handed me the potion explaining that it will help with my acrophobia. I shrugged and drank the potion, but I don't feel any different. She told me that in the next tournament, standing in the glass waiting room won't bother me anymore, so I believed her.

Along the way, we met up with Jionni, who congratulated us and chatted for a while before having to leave in preparation for the next tournament. I'm suppose to meet up with Jordan for another swords lesson. We also met some of our teammates, who we talked to and handed out complements to each other, but I can sense a mental divide between them and Lilliana. In fact, I can sense their uneasiness around me also. Soon, Lilliana and I parted from the group of people.

"So what do you usually do?" I asked Lilliana, and she shrugged. "Not much, I don't fit in with the faction." That reply got me curious.

"Why not?" I asked and she looked uncomfortable, so I quickly added, "You don't have to tell me." She waved the last comment aside and sat down on a bench. "I trust you," she told me, "and I feel safe telling you my past." I don't think anyone has given me that much trust before, so I feel honored. I sat next to her and listened as she talked.

"I was never originally from this area," she started, "In fact, I was born in a small village in the mountains a few hundred kilometers east of here. The village is part of a chain of peaceful communities that isolates themselves from the outside world. We lived a peaceful life, until some factions knew of our exist." Her expression hardened. "I was in the woods that day," she continued, "and I was playing with my friends when we heard screams coming from the village. We ran back and saw armored men slaughtering our people. Without weapons, we weren't able to defense ourselves. A group of suvivors took us with them to the nearest village, but some kids, including my friends, wanted to see if any of their family members are still alive despite the warning given out."

"They never returned," she whispered, and I had a sudden urge to comfort her, but I didn't. "We made it to the village and brought them the news. Apparently, we were attacked by a rouge faction called the Hellhounds," Lilliana said bitterly.

From what Jionni told me, rouge factions are made up of people banished from their previous factions: murderers, rapists, and more. However, Jionni told me the most feared factors in this world are mutants. From what I've learned, mutations occur when the victim gets bitten by a demonic silverfish, a rare species of silverfish that has an molten red layer covering its body. When bitten, the victim has a 10% chance of being turned into a mutant. Mutations vary depending on the bite, but the victims develop nerve loss, which results to the inability to feel pain, and bloodlust. Mutants are either banished from the faction or killed on the spot.

"They held a meeting that night," she continued, "and the children are being taken care of by the local orphanage. I knew sooner or later we'll be attacked, so that night, I snuck out of the village with a map, compass, and a backpack full of supplies. I managed to sneak pass the villagers and escape to the nearest faction, which is Izkabäni. At first, no one but Jionni accepted me into the faction, and still today, most feel uncomfortable around me even though I'm 17 now and have been here since I was 14. However, my top priority now is to train hard enough to destroy Hellhounds."

I don't know why, maybe because I can understand some of her loneliness, but I told her, "I can help you." Lilliana's expression softened. "You were different from most of the other faction members because you didn't push me away and I feel like you would understand me," she said. I told her about my life so she see our similarities. In fact, I even revealed to her that I was adopted by my parents. My real parents died of an accident, and I've never told anyone about it, not even Josh, until today.

Lilliana held my hand with hers, and I looked up at her. She is smiling warmly at me. "Let's be friends, so we can help each other out," she said, and I feel warm inside. I agreed and she nodded. Sadly, I reluctantly parted her because of my swords lesson, and she waved as I headed deeper into the forest.

Jordan greeted me in his usual attires: enchanted diamond armor and a broadsword strapped behind his back. I noticed that his sword, like Lilliana's bow, has symbols engraved on it, causing it to shine. I realized suddenly that it was enchanted, which I didn't see many players do to their weapons. In fact, my dual swords don't have any signs of symbols being engraved onto it. Shrugging that aside, I greeted Jordan and I started my swords lesson. For the next few hours, I practice sparring with Jordan until I collapse to the ground gasping. Jordan helped me up to a chair and handed me a bottle of water, which I dranked gratefully.

"I saw your tournament, so congratulations on winning," Jordan said, and I nodded. "However," he continued, "I saw your encounter with the archer. If Lilliana wasn't there you save you," "I would have been dead," I concluded, and he slapped me on the back and nearly knocked me over. "Right on track, lad!" Jordan chuckled, but his expression became serious again. "Everything in the philosophy of life has at least one advantage and disadvantage, and being a dual wielder has a bountiful of pros as well as cons," he told me, and I agree with him wholeheartedly.

"So what are the pros and cons of being a dual wielder in the Durane?" I asked, wanting to be more knowledgeable in the future. For the next hour as I cool down from the exertions, Jordan explained to me all the pros and cons of being a dual wielder. As I listened, I realized that I've already experienced many starting from the encounter with the archer to my lack of defense against the broadsword user. After he explained everything about the pros and cons of a dual wielder, I ventured another question, "Is it difficult to enchant a weapon?" I asked Jordan and he replied with a simple no.

"Then why do I rarely see players with enchanted weapon?" I continued asking, and Jordan sighed. "While factions are required to enchant their players' gear with level one protection, the players have to enchant their own weapon," Jordan told me. "However, most players don't have the patience to gather enough experience to enchant their weapons, which could decide the winning factor of a battle," he continued, "Eragi was like most of the players, he was impatient. I tried to convince him to put even the most simple enchants on Burhavious and Falcontavus, but even that would take a few days. Of course, he didn't listen to me even though I was his battle master."

"There aren't a lot of people that enchants their weapon in smaller factions like ours," Jordan said, "In fact, there's only about two dozens of people in this faction including me that has enchanted weapons. There are even less people who consider enchanting past the default enchants that were applied to their armor for the Durane."

"Can't you hire enchanters?" I asked, but Jordan shook his head. "There aren't many people willing to take on the reputation of a enchanter because of the amount of work required to earn experiences," he explained, "and it cost a lot to hire an enchanted and most enchanters are hire by the higher ranking factions. In fact, our default enchants are applied through a system created by Herobrine." Since the knowledge of enchantment is so helpful, I want to gain enough to help me no matter the efforts required.

"How do I obtain experience?" I asked and Jordan told me many different ways to gain experience from mineral smelting to killing mutants, which gives a bountiful amount of experience. He then explained the levels of enchantment: 1-10 levels of enchantment gives me low leveled enchants, 11-20 levels of enchantment gives me decent leveled enchants, and 21-30 levels of enchantment gives me the best enchantments, but that would take days after days of grinding. According to Jordan, when I engrave the enchantments onto my gears, using lapis lazuli could help me identify the enchants, so I could pick out the more helpful enchantments.

As the Sun starts to set below the horizon, my lessons with Jordan ended, and I'm suppose to meet with him after the third tournament, if we make it of course. So far, on the ranking system, our faction is in rank 539 out of 698 factions. I headed back to my place, and an idea is slowly forming in my mind.

* * *

Author's Note: Happy New Years! Woah, now it's 2017 and my winter break is almost over -_-. Anyways, this chapter results to my story having officially 10k words and that took me less than a month *pats self on back*. Okay, I'll be frank with you. I'm starting to get a writer's block, so the next upload may take a while. Of course, it wouldn't take more than two weeks, but with school starting back up in less than a week, I won't be having enough time to think about what to write, so please don't kill me if Chapter 8 took a week to write. Anyways, I'm going to enjoy the New Years so seeya!


	8. Joseph, the mad scientist who is nice

Author's Note: For the past few days, there was a problem with the site because I wasn't receiving any views and I can't access things. Many other fanfiction writers are also having the same problems. Anyways, I'll try to ignore it, but it bothers me. BTW, Raiden the OC, I forgive you. Since it's my first fanfiction, I'm trying to advance my writing as I go. To GamehunterMC, I'm most likely not to add lemons in this fanfiction, but I am shipping Jason and Lilliana. Additionally, this upload took a while since I was hesitant on uploading any stories while the problem is being fixed. Therefore, let's get right into the story.

* * *

The very next morning, I wrote down a list of enchantments on my gears. From what Jordan told me, once a enchantment is engraved, it could either be removed by hammering with the material that made the weapon or armor through an anvil, or enhance the engraving by using enchanted books. However, the materials used to make Falcontavus and Burhavious are extremely rare and nearly impossible to obtain. I decided to apply powerful enchants onto the books, and then, I'll hammer the enchants from the books to my dual swords using an anvil. From what I learned, Eragi obtained the dual swords by making it to the near finals in the Durane years ago. In return, he was granted Falcontavus and Burhavious, the twin swords of Heaven and Hell.

For my armor, I'll add as much protection runes or symbols into it, and unbreaking so my armor wouldn't be in terrible condition after battling other players. However, before I could enchant, I need to gain experience. So far, I'm still a bit away from getting even one level of experience.

 _Well, I better start gaining experience._ I thought to myself and left my apartment room. I explained to Lilliana about the situation, and she gave me some tips that would help me. I thanked her and she shrugged. We stood in an awkward silence before I heard someone to my right mock a sigh.

"Awww, am I witnessing two love birds having some together time?" Jionni cooed down the hall. I started to blush, and I saw Lilliana twiddling her fingers and looking at the ground. Jionni laughed and slapped me on the back. "You two will make a good couple," she mused, and I really wish she would just disappear for all I care.

"What's your business being here?" I asked, and she chuckled. "I wanted to visit you love birds," she continued, "but first off, why are you at Lilliana's place, hmm?" I sighed and told her about my plans to enchant my gears and she nodded.

"Great decision," she said. "You see," she told me, "there arn't many people in our faction that considered enchanting their gear sad as it is, so I'm glad that one more person considered it. I assume Jordan told you about the dual swords."

"Yes," I replied thinking back to how rare are the materials needed to craft both swords.

"Well then!" Jionni clapped her hands together and said, "I'd better tell you the reason for my visit." "Since you two are both here, it would be easier," she added. According to Jionni, the next tournament is between five factions. Each faction has a team of five and each team is consistent of two players. The goal is basically kill or be killed. You can't kill faction teammates of course, and defeating other teams earns you points. Jionni finished explaining and told us the current teams: Leah and John, Wayne and George, James and Dustin, April and Joseph, and Lilliana and I are partners.

I didn't complain, neither did Lilliana, but some of the names sound foreign to me. "Who are Dustin, April, and Joseph?" I asked and Jionni face palmed herself.

"Oh right, in tournaments like these with the need of more players," she said, "we can pick players out of the official team of players, which consist of roughly 20 people. So far, I let you participate in the first few, so you can be familiar with the tournaments."

"Whatever you say," I replied and she handed me a sheet of paper with all of the players' names and their picture. I thanked her and bidded Lilliana farewell, which she replied back. I noticed her cheeks are a bit pink, and honestly, she looks so cute when she blushes. Of course, I'm not going to tell her hat straightforward, so I headed towards the smeltery. I greeted Bruce, the manager there, and explained to him my situation. He nodded thoughtfully. "There haven't been any people helping out in the smeltery for experience for quite a while, and I could use some help," he added as an afterthought.

He dressed me in a standard smelter's outfit and gave me a rundown of how to properly smelt down ores. After practicing smelting with common ores, I'm starting to get the hang of things. For the next few hours, I worked nonstop at gathering experience through smelting iron ores. In fact, I only stopped five times for a break.

 **9:28 pm**

I managed to gain nearly two levels of experience. As a gift for helping him at the smeltery, Bruce gave me two bottles of enchanting. From what I know, you can use a method to transfer exp you currently have into bottles for trading or future uses. I thanked Bruce and headed back home. Lilliana's room is dark, so she must be asleep already, so I headed back to my place to turn in for the night.

Before I could though, I decided to look through a few pages of the quest book given to me by Jionni. From what it states, I have travel to faraway places in search of factors that would help me for the final quest that will take me home. I thought about the supplies I would need and mentally prepared myself for the first quest, which I intend to do after the tournament tomorrow. Fatigue finally got the best of me, and I slept and dreamed about scenarios that could occur tomorrow.

 **6:59 am**

I woke up way earlier than I expected, so I opened my phone to check on my messages. Like I imagined, there aren't any signals around here, so it'll be pointless to text or call anyone. I sighed and got out of bed to prepare for the tournament. After I got dressed, I headed on to Lilliana's place and knocked on her door.

"Who's there?" A muffled voice yelled from inside. I identified myself and waited patiently for the door to open. As I expected, Lilliana is already dressed in her standard combat gear: enchanted leather gear and her enchanted bow. I noticed that she has a hunting dagger strapped onto her hip, so I guess it must be her secondary weapon. I still haven't decided on my secondary weapon, but I'm considering archery or wizardry.

We headed onto the gathering place for the next tournament. As we walked, I realized that I don't feel particularly awkward or nervous around Lilliana. I decided that it probably have to do with the fact that we trust and understand each other. There is already a team waiting at the underground gathering area: April and Joseph.

"So you must be the new member from another dimension that got the faction talking huh?" Joseph said when we arrived. I nodded and he laughed. He held out his hand and I shook it; his hand was firm. I noticed a menacing device strapped to his hip. It looks like a blaster. "By the way, I'm sure you already know me, but I'm Joseph, the redstone user," he said, and I made myself promise not to be on his bad side. Lilliana and April greeted each other, and to my surprise, hugged. When she came back to me, Lilliana whispered, "April was one of my only friends when I joined Izkabäni. Her partner, Joseph, is her boyfriend. They're both very friendly and nice people." I nodded. Not many people, even in my world, would approach me at first glance like a friend. Joseph, on the other hand, has an aura about him that is really likable.

I realized with shock that both Joseph's and April's weapons are engraved with heavy enchants. In fact, April's bow is more powerful than Lilliana's from the looks of it.

"They also taught me the importance of enchanting," Lilliana whispered to me as if reading my thoughts which shocked me because I haven't heard much about them. Finally, as more teams came, I heard a voice that sounds like Jionni's.

"Well, I see that all teams are here," she said and continued, "As you know, we have a new member in our team, and his name is Jason, so please make him feel welcomed." There are a few exchanges of welcoming coming from the other teammates, which makes me feel uncomfortable under all the attention. Thankfully, Jionni moved on.

"In this second tournament, our MVP also decided to join in the brawl," she said and pointed at Joseph, who laughed and denied the complements. The other teams cheered at the sudden advantage. "Okay, get ready, for the tournament will start very soon," Jionni said and we waited. Finally, the portal started gathering mist and we are all teleported.

As I opened my eyes, I'm in the usual glass room with my teammates. With shock, I realized that the height didn't bother me anymore, and I see Lilliana next to me grinning. We heard the usual nonsense talk of the announcer, and the presentation of the teams. As I listened, my attention focused on Dustin's staff, which has a glowing stone on it. We are against four other factions, and the total tournament time is two hours. After a brief review of the rules and receiving our potions, we are launched into the battleground.

Lilliana and I spawned in a plains area with animals milling around. Lilliana suggested that we go search for supply chests, and I agreed. After a few minutes of looking around, we found a chest full of explosives that could help us in the future. Suddenly, to our left, we heard a loud explosion and Lilliana smiled.

"I think we just located Joseph and April," she mused and pulled me along with her. Together, we ran towards the sound of the explosion earlier and sure enough, we found Joseph and April decimating an opposing team. Sadly, the team of two are both close ranged fighters, so they couldn't defend themselves against April's arrows and Joseph's mini death machine. Finally, they died and we walked towards them. April was the first to notice us.

"I see Joseph's quite noisy attacks alerted you guys," she said halfheartedly, as if she expected his weapon to cause attention towards other teams, ally or enemy. Joseph walked up to us and apologized sheepishly to April.

"Aww, I'm sorry dear," he said, "but I just wanted to test out the new weapon I made in my lab." She humphed and looked at me. "Don't ever be like him in terms of new 'inventions'" she told me sourly, but I can sense humor behind her words and a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"So," I asked casually at Joseph, "in terms of redstone inventions, how good are you?" Joseph's face lit up and I could hear April murmur, "Oh gosh."

Joseph started rambling on and on about the statistics and factors needed to be able to tinker with red stone mechanisms, and the different weapons and tools he mange to create through it. I could understand some of what he was saying, but the other parts sound foreign to me, which is ironic considering I'm in another dimension. I finally stopped him as he was explaining the difference between firing a gun using a red stone repeater and a redstone comparator. He stopped and realized that he talked for a while.

"Ah, I see I've talked for quite some time huh?" he said, and April made an exaggerated nodding gesture.

"Anyways," she said, "we should probably start hunting down other teams." and we set off deeper into the woods. The tournament went pretty well and we scored the most points. Therefore, we won and received more awards in return. I returned back to reality and we congratulated each other. Most of the congratulations went to Joseph for his new weapons, which is understandable because half of the kills was caused by that machine.

As we left the gathering room, Lilliana pulled me over.

"Follow me," she said eagerly.

"Why?" I asked puzzled, and she winked at me.

"It's a secret," she said, and I reluctantly followed her into a unfamiliar part of the woods.

* * *

Author's Note: Pretty nice of me leaving a cliff hanger huh? Okay I have a lot of things to talk about, so sit tight and read on. First off, my uploads may be later due to school starting back up again, and me going to bed earlier. Secondly, I should probably give you info on all the current participants in the Durane for Izkabäni:

James- Broadsword User

Leah- Archer

Wayne- Archer

George- Swordsman

Dustin- Mage

Joseph- Redstone User

April- Archer

Lilliana- Archer

Jason- Dual Wielder

Keep in mind that not all the characters participating in the Durane are main or secondary characters. In fact, about half are throwaway characters. Okay, now that's out of the way, onto the third topic. It has come to my attention that some of you are asking me for lemons in this fanfiction. I may have to decline that offer of having sex scenes in my first fanfiction. Also, I wrote this story with a good romance between Lilliana and Jason, not a meet someone and have sex the day after. You see what I mean. In fact, I wrote this story planning not to add any lemon scene. Maybe in the future I might, but the possibility is slim. Plus, I have occasional friends checking out my story, so it won't be good for my reputation for them to read a chapter with lemon scenes in it. Now that's out of the way, I gotta go sleep because it's 12:24 am where I live and I could only get about 7 hours of sleep now. So byeeeeee.

P.S. In case some of you are wondering, Jason has played Minecraft before, but rarely so he doesn't know much about the world.


	9. Under the moonlight

Author's Note: Hiiiiii! I didn't see you here. Well, technically I can't but who gives a shit. Anyways, I have a lot planned over the next few days, so it rivals my free time. Therefore, I could only write like two hundred words a day or a bit more. BTW, main characters are Jason and Lilliana. Josh could be added as a sub character, but for now, he's a half throwaway half helper character. Anyways, sorry for the cliffhanger, so let's continue on into the story.

* * *

Lilliana took us deeper into the forest. My surroundings are starting to become unfamiliar to me. Unexpectedly, she stopped and I nearly ran into her. She looked at me.

"A few more ways to go," she said and I nodded. It's not like I have much to do a quarter til midnight. We headed up a hill and the trees around us started to thin out until we're at a cliff. The sight beyond was just... extraordinary. Millions of stars peppered the entire sky. Unlike Earth with only the moon visible clearly during the night, there are other planets, moons, asteroids even that I could see clearly. Since I lived in Chicago for most of my life, such a sight is priceless to the residents there. Lilliana looked at me and smiled.

"I reckon you don't see this sight often where your from," she said and I nodded, speechless. She continued. "I found this place about a year ago during one of my hunting trips, and I consider this place to be my miniature paradise because it reminds me of home." She lay down on the grass and stared at the sky. "I began coming here once every week just to see the view."

I sat down next to her. After being here for half a week already, being able to talk freely to a girl as cute as Lilliana is still unnerving to me. After a moments hesitation, I layed down next to her. The night breeze welcomed us into its embrace, the crickets chirped around us, and the sky painted a endless gallery for us. All of this is like something out of an utopia. Sadly, my world cares less about sceneries like this, and focus more on economic, scientific, and other growth that prevents sceneries like this to occur often.

I glanced at Lilliana and realized that she is staring at me. She is smiling at me under the soft glow of the moon. I'm about to have second thoughts, but I said the first thing that's been in mind.

"Y-you look really pretty tonight," I stammered and realized how stupid that sounded, but Lilliana just smiled.

"Just tonight?" She questioned me and I gulped.

"Uh," I said nervously. I turned away and tried to think of something to say, but before I could, Lilliana started talking.

"You know," she continued, "being around you really enlightens me, and I wish we could stay like that forever." I feel her slide right next to me, and I could feel her soft skin brushing against mine. I turned around without knowing the limited distance between us. Our noses are touching each other and our lips are a hairs width from coming in contact. Never in my life have I been this close to a girl before, and I feel myself getting really heated up. However, before I could gather distance between us, Lilliana closed the distance with a kiss.

The surroundings around us slowed down, and I felt light headed. Her lips are indescribably soft, and my mind went haywire. After a while, we released the kiss. I looked at Lilliana; she is blushing. I realized that my face is pretty red also, but I feel... happy. We both smiled at each other and Lilliana put one finger over my lip.

"Let's be together," she whispered and I nodded, speechless at the comment. We sat up and stared at the sky. Lilliana set her head on my shoulder, and her hair tickled me. We stayed like that for the next hour until we decided to head back to the community.

We held hands when we walked back to the community, and I felt like the happiest person alive, but that thought didn't last long. Lilliana suddenly pushed me to a tree and covered my mouth with her hand. I am thankful for not crying out loud because about ten meters west of us stood a mutant. Thankfully, we both had our weapons, but our enchanted armors are already stored in our separate enderchests, making us nearly defenseless against something as strong as a mutant.

Judging from the looks of it, it is an enderman mutant; one of the more stronger mutants. As quietly as possible, I whispered to Lilliana the one question that's pretty obvious in this situation. "Run?" She however, shook her head.

"If we manage to kill it, the amount of experience gained is near priceless since the enderman mutant is one of the more stronger mutants," she explained to me while constantly observing the mutant.

"How strong is it?" I asked and Lilliana suddenly looks crestfallen.

"Too strong for us," she murmured, "you would need a whole hunting party of at least 6 people to manage to defeat that strong of a mutant."

"I don't suppose we could-" I started, but she cut me off.

"By the time we organize such a big party, the mutant would have been gone already," she continued, "mutant endermen has a keen sense of knowing when there's a huge party of hunters nearby. That's why they are so difficult to hunt down."

"So what do we do?" I asked, and Lilliana seem to be thinking of a solution.

"Obviously we can't take it on with our powers as it is," she said, "but we can't run from it either because it could sense us. There's only one other plan I have in mind."

"And that is?" I asked, and she answered.

"Water is deadly lethal to endermen, even mutant ones. Therefore, we can hide in the nearest lake about a few meters east of here," Lilliana explained, and I reluctantly agreed, still uneasy about the entire plan.

"Are you sure?" I asked, but she didn't hear me. I sighed and we slowly crept around the mutant as silent as we could. So far, it hasn't detected us, but the wind started blowing. The mutant paused and sniffed the air; Lilliana and me looked at each other and nodded.

"Run," she said and we started sprinting to the lake with a bloodthirsty mutant chasing after us. We splashed into the water as quick as we could, and as Lilliana said, the mutant was reluctant to follow us. However, that didn't stop it from hurling blocks at us from a distance. We swam back to avoid getting hit with blocks.

Although the water wasn't too cold, the leather gear we're wearing weighs us down and requires us to constantly kicking the water to keep afloat. I know that sooner or later, one of us will tire, so we have to decide to risk getting hit with projectiles of blocks or sink. Unfortunately, all this noise attracted another mutant; a zombie mutant.

"We're fucked, aren't we?" I murmured to Lilliana, and she nodded.

"Even if we do manage to kill the enderman, a few bites from the zombie can kill one of us instantaneously. Not to mention that you or me could possibly return as another zombie," she said, and tried to shoot at the enderman, but with no avail.

I was just about to offer an idea when suddenly, the zombie exploded under a tiny mushroom cloud.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I figured I need to update or I'll die of guilt. Anyways, I'm sorry for not uploading for a week, but I had a lot in mind. School got in the way of my writing, and I had to deal with some stressful moments in life. So I'd like to thank you for all the current support and positive reviews. I'm just really grateful that nobody has written negative comments towards me, so thank you all for that. Anyways, I'll try to start on next chapter, but stress still overpowers my life as of now.


	10. The First Quest Part 1

Author's Note: Celebrating 1,000 views! Thank you so much for the constant support and reviews. Now my friend has to pay me $10 for betting that I won't get 1k views by the end of the month. However, I was nice so he didn't have to pay up. I got over my stress more or less thanks to you good people, so I'll try to stay in schedule. Anyways, let's get onto our first double digit chapter.

* * *

 _Holy shit._ I thought to myself as I watch the zombie mutant disintegrate in the cloud of pure damage. A figure suddenly appears in the clearing hefting a giant rocket launcher looking device and aimed it at the mutant enderman. To my surprise, Lilliana is grinning besides me.

"What is so amusing?" I ask her, and her smile deepens.

"Who on Minecraft would carry around a giant redstone _machinery?"_ She asked me, and then realization came in. Joseph came to rescue us. I remember reading that projectiles rarely are effective to endermen. However, when Joseph shot his missile, it hit the enderman straight on even though it tried to teleport away.

Lilliana and me watched as the mutant disintegrate and we swam back to land. Joseph grinned at us as we got out of the water.

"Going for a dive with the mutants, aren't we?" He joked and Lilliana rolled her eyes. I ignored the joke and thanked him for saving us.

Joseph just laughed and said, "I'm glad that at least someone appreciates my assistance." "Plus, we're all friends here so no need for gratitude," he added as an afterthought.

"How did you know we needed help?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Well, it's nearly midnight and you and Lilliana haven't returned to the area, so April got worried," he said, "someone saw you two earlier and pointed me to where you two are. Man, I was thankful I found you two because I just got enough experience to finally enchant my new masterpiece which I call the incinerator." He proudly presented the deadly looking cannon device that demolished the mutants.

I almost forgot that besides Eragi, Joseph is the best ranged fighter and the highest enchanter. In fact, killing both mutants proved that title to him. However, there is one question still in mind.

"How are you able to kill the mutant enderman? I thought you needed at least a team of six heavily geared people to fight it." I asked, and he chuckled.

"I had a rare vial of chemical A.O.M.M. or annihilation of mutant mobs that can instantly down a mutant. I wanted to use it on a preferably strong mutant, but I've never gotten a chance, so I have you to thank for letting me try out the weapon." He said and I just nodded.

Unexpectedly, Lilliana sneezed and shivered. I got concerned and I offered her my leather chest plate and she gladly accepted.

"We should head back," I said and Lilliana and Joseph nodded. Joseph lead us back to the community or town and we went our separate ways. Lilliana and I walked back to our apartment when she suddenly stopped. I looked back and saw her holding her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked, partly because she's breathing unevenly, and the fact that I'm concerned. I walked over to her and watched as she removed her hand from her shoulder, and pulled down a portion of her shirt. I gasped when I saw a pretty nasty cut showing near her collarbone.

"Enderman got me with some projectiles when we were in the water," she cursed at the pain.

"Let's get you to my room, so we could find a way to fix it," I offered and she nodded. While supporting her, we walked up to my room and went to the living room. I help her onto the couch and looked at the list of available potions I bought from a merchant a few days ago.

I picked up a tier 2 healing potion that could heal her, but when I check back at Lilliana, she looks really pale.

"Are you alright?" I asked nervously because I've never seen her like this before. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"I think I caught a fever or something from being in the water with an open wound," she muttered weakly, and I decided to take her to my bedroom. I helped her out of her leather armor since it's soaked, and she took off her shirt because it was nearly a quarter soaked with blood. Luckily, she was wearing a bra underneath, but I still tried to avert my gaze because it's getting uncomfortable. She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Are you averting your eyes at my chest or at the blood wound?" She joked around weakly, and I realized that she is trying to lessen the tension between us. I calmed down a bit and walked up to her.

As gently as I could, I cleaned the wound as best as I could, and I poured a drizzle of a bottle of regeneration on the wound. I could tell that she is in pain, but she didn't once complain which is quite brave. After bandaging her wound, I borrowed her keys to go gather some clothes from her room since the clothes she have on, plus the undergarments, are either soaked with dirty lake water or some of her blood. I ran over to her bedroom and try to gather a few sets of clothing.

I admit that I wasn't thinking when I offered to go pack some of her clothes because my face was burning the entire time I was there. After packing some clothes and locking her room door. I went back to my place to find Lilliana lying on the bed. She looked up and smiled at me when I entered the bedroom. I handed her the clothes and walked out of the bedroom so she could change, but I felt her tugging on my sleeve when I prepared to leave.

"Don't go, I might have trouble changing. Plus I trust that you won't peek." She said. I looked at her pleading face and her innocence completely melting my heart. I reluctantly agreed and sat on my chair and stared at the wall while I hear her changing. After a few seconds, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I slowly turned around. Lilliana is wearing a short nightgown that went slightly down her waist. I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous looking at her and she also looked a bit red. Shaking the feeling away, I tucked her in bed and made her drink the tier two healing potion, so she would hopefully be better by tomorrow. I watched over her as she waited for sleep to take over.

"I love you," she said and gave me a kiss which I responded back gently, for she is almost asleep. She eventually did fall asleep and I cleaned up my room and our clothings. After cleaning up, I changed out of my day clothes for my night clothes and went back to the bedroom and watched over Lilliana. I checked my experience bar and was shocked to see it at level 4. I silently congratulates myself, but I heard Lilliana sneeze. I looked over and realized that she is shivering despite it being pretty warm in here.

I decided to crawl into bed so my body heat could reflect over to her. She shifted positions and I stilled my movements to avoid waking her up. I watched as she settled back down to her even breathing. As I watched her sleep, fatigue starts to settle down and I eventually fell asleep.

 _Fire. Death. Destruction. These are the three words that whispers to my mind as I witnessed the scene before me; my faction community burning and in near ruins. I walked around and the once familiar buildings are in ruins or near that point._

 _"What the hell is happening?" I wanted to yell out, but it is as if someone plugged off my vocal abilities. I decided to investigate and I headed towards the faction headquarter. The same. The headquarter was in shambles, but it wasn't the crumbled building that shocked me the most... it was the bodies. Dozens, no, hundreds of people lie dead near the headquarter. Many of which had weapons equipped. It was like a battle raged on here._

 _I want to hide, but part of me wants to know what the hell is going on. I'm afraid that I might see Lilliana's face amongst the dead, and the thought is unbearable. Suddenly, I hear creaking behind me and quickly ducked near one of the rubbles even though it's just a dream._

 _I see a figure walked out of a flaming building with... things following behind him or her. Turns out, it's a man, but he looks nothing like a human: cracked molten skin burning like a wildfire, armor of pure obsidian encased everything but his head, a sword that seems to be glowing with power is strapped onto his waist, accompanied by a crossed shaped shield similarly glowing with power. His eyes seem to radiate fear and weakness to anything around it, including the things that followed him._

 _"Where are the rest of the survivors," he demanded, and one of his minions whimpered._

 _"W-we lost track of them," he stuttered nervously. The man was silent for a moment. Then, he sliced the minion and turned it to ash._

 _"ARE YOU HELLISH DEVILCLAWS GOOD FOR NOTHING?!" He roared and the devilclaws all jumped and backed away from the man. He took a deep breath and calmly said, "No matter, we shall advance to the kingdom of Herobrine and take his throne. That way everyone shall all know the great and fearsome ERAGI ODINRIE!"_

I bursted awake, gasping in cold sweat. My mind still burned with the memory of the flaming man. I hid my face in my hands and thought of what I just dreamt about. There is no way that Eragi is alive! Or could he be? There was no physical evidence of his death besides the dual blades, but could he have possibly survived the Nether, a place worst than Hell?!

 _This is fucked up!_ I thought to myself because why would Eragi want to destroy Izkabäni. It was his faction. No, I must be just hallucinating. Shit like this only happens in 2 star rating fanfictions written by lonely bastards with no girlfriend or boyfriend. I shrugged and looked over at Lilliana.

I was satisfied to see that her temperature was cool when I checked it, but I left a bottle of healing on the nightstand for when she wakes up. I also wrote a note that says: Hope you get better. Went on first quest on getting back to my dimension. Be back home soon. There are some food in the freezer in case you are hungry. -Jason. After leaving my dwelling, I headed towards the headquarter and explained to Jionni the situation about Lilliana and received a pardon for the next tournament. Jionni seemed very concerned about Lilliana's health, but she trusted Lilliana to be in my care since she is doing better.

I left the headquarter, the dream of Eragi already fading from my memories. Into the forest, I headed towards Jordan's cabin. I arrived at the clearing and greeted the muscular figure adorned in his usual attires. After some explanation from me, I asked Jordan for some tips on my first quest from the quest book. According to the book, I'm suppose to travel to a desert biome and look for a temple there. Inside the temple, I am suppose to retrieve a relic that contains magic energy. The magic energy stored could increase my strength four times. However, the quest will be difficult, for the Pharaoh's spirit will to whatever it takes to protect the relic.

I recieved some items from Jordan and a few more helpful tips, and I headed back to my dwelling.

* * *

 **Lilliana's POV**

* * *

I woke up in my bed... _wait this is not my bed._ I thought and slowly rise to a sitting position. My memories of yesterday are pretty hazy, but I remembered most of the important detail, and...

"Oh my god!" I accidentally screamed as my face flared red. I changed c-c-clothes in front of Jason. Granted, he wasn't looking, but I'm so embarrassed right now. Suddenly, I noticed a note laying on the nightstand and picked it up to read it. _I have to admit. He is really considerate, and I'm glad we're-._ Paused my thought because something else came to my attention. _We're a thing now huh._ I thought and hugged the pillow behind me. I stuffed my face inside the pillow to think and was greeted by his smell. He smelled of fresh pine and spring, which fits perfectly with his characteristics. I reluctantly got out of bed, so I could take a shower or bath myself. I picked out some clothes left to me by Jason and walked to the bathroom.

My head still throbbed a bit, so I took some time. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. After hanging up my clothes, I took off my nightgown and stood looking at a reflection of myself in my undergarments. I took off my bra and slipped off my panty and stepped into the shower. I decided not to take a bath for it would have taken too long for the tub to fill up, so shower it is. I sighed as the water greeted me with its warmth.

After cleaning myself, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I wrapped a towel around my hair to dry it while I put on some clothes. I walked into Jason's kitchen and pulled some raw beef out of his freezer. After lighting some coal into the furnace, I set in two pieces of raw beef to cook.

My mouth watered as I watched the beef sizzle under the immense heat of the fire. I set the two steaming steak on a plate and set it on the table. After grabbing some utensils, I happily dug into my meal. Halfway through my meal, I hear the door open and immediately grabbed my gubow and arrows, which were stored safely in the enderchest. Thankfully, it was only Jason, but seeing him stirred some feelings inside me. He smiled at me me when he saw me clenching onto my weapons.

"Same as ever huh?" He said and sat onto a chair. I eased my grip on my bow and continued on my meal. He watched me as I ate, and he suddenly asked me a question.

"Can I call you Lilli?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Fine with me," I said, and he nodded, but he seems as if he wants to say something. I took the last bite of my lunch and stared at him. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"If you have to say something, say it," I told him, to which he stared at me in surprise.

"What made you think I wanted to say something?" He asked confused and I shrugged.

"I guess it was on a hunch, but I can tell," I argued and he sighed.

"Fine," he continued, "I'm going on my first quest." I waited and he said, "What?"

"I already know that," I said and chucked the note at him, which he caught with ease.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "I forgot." I groaned in exaggeration.

"Well then take me along," I urged, "I'm sure I could be of help." Jason was silent for a moment before answering with a simple "no". "But why?!" I asked him, and he sighed again.

"You're still injured, so I'm not going to risk getting you harmed for my sake," he said stubbornly and crossed his arms. I was mildly annoyed but also touched at how he cared about me.

"Well, I'm all better now," I claimed and showed him my collarbone area, which doesn't have any injuries on it. Unexpectedly, he averted his eye and I then realized why; I accidentally pulled down my shirt a bit too far and ended up showing some cleavage. I yelped and pulled back up my shirt; my face burning with embarrassment. I glared at Jason. "Did you see?!" I asked accusingly, and he covered his eyes with a hand.

"Well, it wouldn't make anything better if I said 'yes' right?" he stammered, and I continued glaring at him red-faced. Suddenly, an idea popped up in my head and I stopped being mad at him. A mischievous smile slowly appeared on my face and I'm not going to let Jason go on that quest alone.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, it's been longer than a month since I've uploaded a chapter huh? For that, I seriously apologize because I was honestly too busy with school to write. I'm involved in a lot of activities, so I'm sure some of you would understand. Also, I'm breaking my rule of writing at least 2k per chapter because sometimes it really irritates me because I have to force myself to write long chapters. It could make the story boring you know. Well anyways, thanks for the support. Oh yea I will have a poll on my profile page with the question "Should I add another main character?" with three choices. Phew, now that I'm done, I'm going to take a short break before starting on chapter 11. Thank you again for all the support.


	11. Announcement or Notice

I'm not dead... don't worry. However, I'm so sorry everyone for not uploading for months, but lately schoolwork is taking over my life with studying over exams and tests. Not to mention the fact that I'm going to graduate soon, so even more schoolwork. I'll try my best to get back on schedule, but I still have an essay due in a few days, but I'm not even halfway done yet, so again, I truely apologize for suddenly vanishing for such a long time. I hope you all forgive me. T_T

Chapter 11 should be out by May.


	12. The First Quest Part 2

**Jason's POV**

* * *

I still have my eyes closed, for I don't want to see Lilli's angry face right now. For some reason the room is eerily quiet now besides my own breathing.

"L-lilli?" I ventured, and she suddenly spoke.

"If you don't let me come with you, I'll tell people that you tried to molest me," she threatened. My hands flew from my eyes and slammed on the table because I'm stunned. Obviously, this is probably the worst she did in terms of threat, but to be honest, I don't want her going about blabbering about non existent claims.

Besides, a tiny part of me wants Lilli to be in my company for the quest, so I finally gave away and agreed.

"Yay!" She cheered and kissed me on the lips. _She can be really stubborn sometimes._ I thought to myself before respond back with a kiss. We sat in an embrace for a few more minutes before we gently untangled ourselves.

After packing our gears and supplies, Lilli and I headed towards the faction headquarters to talk to Jionni. Jionni greeted me and warmly embraced Lilli and being glad that she recovered. I told Jionni about our situation and she surprisingly agreed for Lilli to accompany me. She exchanged a few words with Lilli before we parted ways. We are opted out of the next tournament since we're on the quest and Lilli is still recovering a bit.

"We should buy a map and compass," I suggested and Lilli nodded, so we headed towards the nearest travel stand. The clerk, a middle aged man with gray hair, sold to us a recently crafted compass and map for a good deal of 5 emeralds and we gladly gave it to him.

"Are you sure about this?" Lilli asked me, concerned.

"Yeah, because I want to go back home," I replied as a matter-of-fact.

"And leave me behind all alone?" I heard Lilli whisper, and I instantly felt guilty. But before I could say a thing, she said, "Let's get going before the sun sets." I sighed she has a point, but it's still broad daylight out here. After a final inventory check, we headed out to the desert.

* * *

 **Unknown Figure**

* * *

As the two people walked to their quest location, a figure is quietly watching them. It grinned from its hiding spot.

"Found you," it rasped. Taking a final glance, the figure disappeared into the forest.

* * *

 **Lilliana's POV**

* * *

We travelled in near silence, but it wasn't Jason's fault; it was mine. Everytime he tries to start a casual conversation, I would cut him off with an excuse to be quiet. What he had said still burns in my mind. The thought of never being able to see Jason again is so unbearable that I almost screamed thinking about it. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Jason constantly glancing back at me with concern and I wanted to assure him, but for some reason, I withheld my opinion.

 _Maybe we're just not meant to be._ I thought to myself miserably. The more I think about it, the more I realize the giant difference gap between us. We are not even from the same planet for all we know! I was so into my thoughts that I did not realize that Jason has slowed down to a walk until I ran into him.

I uttered a noise of shock before he caught me from falling and steadied me. I wanted to push him away, but before I could, he pointed at somewhere up front.

"Looks like we're here," he said before releasing me from his embrace. I dusted myself off and stared into the seemingly endless stretch of sand.

"You really think this is a good idea?" I asked and waited for his response. He nodded firmly before giving me an answer.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay here forever, but I have to go back to my planet, for I have friends and family home who are probably worried sick about me," he said to my disappointment. I wanted to scream at him, but I hid my anger by running into the sandy wasteland while calling out to him to hurry up. Inside, I feel my heart crying.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have decided to cut this chapter short, so you readers can have something to read while I finish my essays coming up. I'll try my best to extend chapter 12, so don't hate on me because of this short chapter. :3**


	13. Guilty Announcement

**Update:**

I'm soooo sorry for not updating in the pass few months, but I really can't find a future or continuation of the story. Therefore, I'm stopping the story. WAIT, DONT VOW TO MURDER ME PLEASE. I have a new story in mind that has less characters and more progress than this one, so I'll upload it as soon as possible. So if you viewers are willing to give me a lenient second chance, I'll try not to disappoint you all.

P.S. I'll add lemons maybe possibly :)


End file.
